Shivers and Shakes
by Twilighteen-2011
Summary: We've all got a bit of a temper, but sixteen year old Dylan is about to discover her inner beast. When your FORCED to work along side with seven guys, a girls gotta excuse to explode everyonce in awhile. Being told your a werewolf, though? That's a given.
1. Chapter 1

_Lets just pretend Leah committed suicide.. or was never born..._  


* * *

I woke up in the confines of my own hell hole. I sighed, sitting up in bed… but, thinking back, I don't remember going to bed. The last thing I remember was screaming at Jamie. Technically, Jamie _wasn't _my mother and I refused to call her that. Even if I had her blood running through my veins I doubted I'd call her mom. A shiver ran down my back at that thought.

I was tucked into bed extremely tight. Ripping off the sheets… quite literally, actually, _Whoops, _I thought to myself. Hearing voices down stairs I decided to go over to Gerald's, my boyfriend. I didn't feel like walking through Jamie and another potential buyer's discussion over whether 'crack is wack'.

I threw my favorite black tee shirt over my head and a faded pair of blue jeans. Slipping on my converse I kept near my window, for cases like this, I jumped out of my window. I had timed it perfectly (which was probably a first for me); latching on to the branch I made my way to the center of the tree. From there it was easy; climb down three limbs and then it was probably only a three foot drop. I jumped a little more gracefully than usually, and made my way to the road. It would probably take me a half and hour to get to Gerald's.

"Where do you think your going?" a grisly voice stopped me in my tracks. I turned on my heel to see, none other than the goody two shoes of LaPush leaning against the house, just under the cherry tree. I laughed inside realizing he probably watched my whole stunt. I just shrugged, wondering why the hell Sam Uley would care, "You should probably come in, I think you mother's pretty worried about you,"

I felt my lips harden into a straight line, "My_ mother's_ currently rotting away in prison," he was caught off guard by this, but his face immediately returned to it's stone like appearance.

"None the less, the pack and I would like to have a talk with you," I rose an eyebrow at this.

"Who?" With that Sam gestured over his shoulder to a group of boys staring out the window through various different cracks in the shades. As soon as I meet their gaze they all disappeared, "Do you always refer to them as if their a bunch of wild _dogs?_"

Sam grinned wide revealing a set of gleaming teeth. From inside I heard one of them howl, probably followed by a strong punch from a buddy, because the next thing I knew I heard a thunderous "Ouchh!" roar through the house.

I sighed, "Not that I wouldn't _love _to spend the day chatting it up with you guys, I have better things to do," and with that I took off towards Gerald's, but Sam meet my pace easily.

"Listen, Dylan…" He paused at the death stare I directed towards him. He groaned and stopped while I bypassed him, "I don't want to _make you_ talk to us, but I will if I have to," He looked very serious, but with that I _had _to crack a smile.

"You and what army?" I began cracking up laughing. _Did he really think he could stop me?_ I laughed even harder.

"Stop," It was a simple enough command, but I completely stopped _everything_. I pulled against it with all my might; nevertheless I was frozen in place.

He chuckled lightly, and his face finally showed some emotion, "You can _breathe_, Dylan." I suddenly began sucking deep breaths in. I hadn't gotten a good breath before I'd simply 'stopped', "Now, before you go inside and calm down, remember that your not allowed to leave the property until you talk to us," He walked about half way there before he said, "Come on in, and by the way; it'll probably be easier to just hear us out, then you can go do whatever you want."

_What the hell is going on?? _I considered this for a moment, but I couldn't come up with a single possibility. All I knew is if he kept _this_ up for long, he'd be sorry. _Sam never said __when__ I had to come in, just that I did,_ I decided suddenly that I was going to be taking my own sweet time towards the door. Sam was waiting for me, so I inched myself forward, actually stopping to pull a weed.

I tugged and tugged and couldn't get it. I heard Sam chuckle at my pathetic attempts to uproot a stupid dandelion. At that second of embarrassment, I'd decided I wasn't going to just kill it; I was going to _mutilate _it beyond recognition. I grabbed its stem with both hands and heaved with all my might.

Suddenly it gave, and I was sent flying backwards with it in hand. I landed flat on my ass, and now Sam was rolling with fits of laughter (not to mention, my tiny house nearly shook with the roar of others hooting and hollering)

I felt my jaw clench and unclench with anger and frustration. I stood up and flung the flower at Sam, but it just sent new waves of cackles through the house. I shook uncontrollably and suddenly all sound stopped. My mind practically turned itself off, if not inside out. I felt the fire flood through my veins, my spine arched impossibly. I let out a moan in pain, but the screech that escaped couldn't have been mine.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt bones snap in and out of place, as I fell onto all fours. My head craned its way upward and I tired to scream out in pain, but a long howl took its place. I looked down at my hands, as long jet black hair surged through every pore opening I saw. I heard the rip of my clothes.

The pain stopped so suddenly I was waiting for another shoot of pain to run through me. I looked down at my hands-_paws??_

_I'm a monster… I'm just a fucking monster._

_You're not any worse than us sweet heart. _

I felt my eyes widen in panic. I was _hearing_ voices to? I looked from Sam to the window of boys gawking at me.

Sam saw in my eyes what I was going to do before I even decided it. He opened his mouth to stop me, but I ran. I darted through the trails and trees, not really knowing where I was going, I don't think Sam realized Jamie owned twelve acres of land when he told me I wasn't allowed to leave the premises. I trampled through one of her 'special gardens' as she liked to call them when I was a kid. In reality, it was just a huge field of pot for the taking.

I looked over my shoulder, not completely sure why, but I saw two huge dogs charging towards me. One, shaggy haired and colored a deep chocolate brown, the other was more trimmed, not a hair out of place. His markings were extravagant. Browns, and tans, and blacks swirled perfectly over his torso and legs. His eyes were lined with white; whoever he was he was beautiful-well, he would be, if he wasn't chasing me.

_Hear that Sam? You're BEAUTIFUL. _

Laughter rumbled through his gruff voice.

A growl was all that was returned.

The voices drove me to flee faster, but soon enough, they were too much to handle. It sounded as if I had twenty men having conversations back and forth in my head.

I skidded to a halt by the river, exasperated by my long run. I'd just now hit the outskirts of the property. My paws hit the water as I came face to face with the monster I'd become. I was jet black. My eyes were black. My _fur_ was black.

I threw my body against the bank as I felt the pain return. Tears filled my eyes. It didn't matter that I was crazy, a psycho. Hearing _voices_ in my head? (My shrink would love this.) I was a monster. No trip to the psychiatrist would fix that.

I rolled into a ball, sobbing silently. "She's actually taking it better than most," Another deep burley voice whispered, though I heard him perfectly. I looked up to see two figures making their way towards me, wearing nothing but cutoff sweats.

I covered my chest with my hands and arms, while I pulled my legs to my chest to cover my… Well, you know. Though they could probably see my bare ass, I had a felling they didn't chase me this whole way to catch me naked. The one who'd spoke threw a strip of leather, a pair of gray cutoff sweats, and the black bra I believed, up until that moment, to be in my sock drawer.

"We'll… just turn around," the same man spoke again, now I could tell it was Sam Uley, yet again. I could see now he must have been ten years older than the oth-_Jake?_

Jacob Black? The Jacob Black I'd been going to school with since preschool? The same Jacob Black I'd been in love with since the third grade? The same Jacob Black who'd been blowing me off ever since that whore-ish Bella Swan came back to town? _God, was he googley eyed over her._

As Jake stared down at me his hard eyes softened for a second, but of course it didn't last long. Believe it or not, he was mad at _me_ for being mad at _him._

They both turned their backs to me. I stood and hastily pulled up my sweats and ripped the bra on over my head. I hated this bra, it was so low cut I wasn't comfortable in it fully clothed, let alone in nothing else but sweats in front of two guys.

"Okay, I got what the bra and sweats were for… but the string?" I furrowed my brows in confusion as they turned around, and they both just laughed.

"Here, I'll help you tie it on," Jake knelt at my side and began strapping the leather band to my calf, the tension in the air was heavy, almost to much to bare. I felt my cheeks redden, but the other man didn't seem to notice. "I can teach ya how to do it yourself," Jake gave me a goofy grin, as he stared up at me, "It's gonna be just like old times, Dill!" I groaned as he used my old nickname.

"What the hell am I?" I asked, shivering slightly in the wind. Jake frowned slightly, at this, his eyes sad.


	3. Chapter 3

"We'll talk about that when were back with the pack," Sam sad sternly, seriously… he reminded me of a drill sergeant.

"Cut the shit. What the _hell_ is wrong with me?" Sam's facial expressions remained calm, but Jake stared down at his shoes. He frowned, clearly upset.

"We will talk about it la-"

"Dill, you're a werewolf." He said it so nonchalantly. Too calmly, like he was talking about the weather, "But you're not alone. You'll never be alone. We're all the same," He took an unneeded pause and I could tell he was lying, nonetheless, I went along with it anyways, "Well; you're a little different from the rest of us…"

I rolled my eyes, "What is it Jake?"

"You're the only female wolf our tribe has ever produced," Sam responded for him. He stared me directly in the eyes, looking for an answer I couldn't give him, while Jakes eyes made their way slowly towards my chest. I cleared my throat loudly, but Jake didn't get it. Sam elbowed him in the ribs _hard._ Jake glared up at him, and then turned a deep shade of red.

_Fuck, he's such an idiot. Why did I like him so much?_

Then I saw the goofy grin he gave me in apology and instantly remembered why. He was such a clown and he was cute, but he was totally oblivious. I really had no idea how anyone could have such little common sense.

"Wanna ride me?"

"WHAT?"

"You always had such a perverted mind," he smiled again; "I can't wait till I'm inside it." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and squeezed me tightly.

_What the hell does that mean?_

Sam and Jake ran into the trees, leaving me stranded. I thought about chasing after them, but they wouldn't leave me out here… would they?

I was just getting ready to sit down for a long wait, when I saw them… I think it was them. A shaggy mutt skidded in front of me, nearly knocking into me. His bark startled me, but he wagged his tail and let his tongue hang out of his mouth. I instantly knew this _had_ to be Jake (not to mention the other dog looked like he'd been through the most rigorous obedience classes all over the country). He threw his head back like he was trying to tell something, but I wasn't getting it... At all. I felt like I was playing charades with a four year old. He galloped in place, his tongue bouncing as he did so. I was bent over laughing when he flipped me onto his back. With one final grin over the shoulder he took off at top speed. I gripped onto the fur around his neck for dear life.

We made it back to my house in record time. I stepped carefully off Jake, while the two wolves ran back into the woods. I wondered what was going to happen now. I was so confused. I didn't like surprises; the unknown can be utterly frightening. As I stood in my backyard half naked I realized that there will always be surprises in life, when you are and when you aren't expecting it. What I wasn't expecting was to turn around and have five teenage boys staring at my boobs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay guys. My computers really messed up. I'll try to keep the chapters coming.**

* * *

I felt my breath catch in my throat. One of them-Paul, if I remember right, wolf whistled at me. My teeth clenched together. His eyes searched my body up and down slowly.

"Dayumm," without further ado, I reached out and struck him across the face, hitting him hard. Actually, I hit him much harder than I intended. I heard his skin rip and tear before I understood what I had just done. I leapt back. _What I had done?_ I held my hands in front of me in horror. His flesh was wedged under my nails, the crimson colored blood of his trickled down the tips of my fingers. I felt my stomach heave as I looked up into his eyes.

Paul's lips twitched wordlessly around too many profanities to catch. He sat down slowly and closed his eyes, and just as quickly as the gash had been formed it had disappeared. I felt my jaw hang open in awe. Paul just smiled and chuckled, "You got me good,"

I crossed my arms across my chest (trying to keep any bit of dignity that I had left) and made my way towards the back porches steps they were occupying, but, of course, they made no effort to let me through. I groaned in frustration, I _was not_ in the mood to put up with this kind of bullshit.

Just then I heard one of them wolf whistle. _Ironic_, I thought sullenly. I looked up to see it had, yet again, been Paul who was pushing all my buttons. "You really are pushing your luck, you know?" I whispered into his ear, but his smile just turned from content to absolutely fucking ecstatic.

The other guys gave each other looks, almost silently communicating with each other and moved out of my way. I stomped up the stairs as I felt two hands wrap around my hips, "I like a challenge," A deep voice huskily whispered into my neck. I felt my body tense at his overly hot body. It felt so wrong, I wanted to scream.

I turned on my heel, trying to look… like I wasn't absolutely repulsed by him. I leaned into his body, like I was going to kiss him. I laughed to myself, _He was totally buying this._ He closed his eyes and just as our lips were about to meet I did something he wasn't expecting, neither were the other four boys that were watching us very closely now. I pulled my arm back and at an inhuman speed I grabbed his… _junk_.Paul began to double over in pain, his chin hit my shoulder, and was obviously the only thing keeping him upright. I squeezed a little harder, even though my knuckles were already white.

"If I _ever_ even see you looking at me like the perverted fuck head you are again, I'll do a lot more damage to what's left of your little friend," I pushed him off me and down the stairs and he rolled into a ball and cried out in pain. I chuckled as all the other guys stepped as far away from me as possible without making it obvious. I strolled into the house like nothing just happened and jogged up my stairs taking them two at a time.

I ripped open my dresser, throwing it off its track. I sighed, and picked up and old worn tee I had won at a county fair years ago, it finally fit me, though the sleeves were too large, nonetheless. After fumbling with my dresser drawer for a few moments longer and finally forcing it back into place I grabbed a new pair of panties, and changed into them quickly, half expecting someone to barge into my room.

I plopped onto my bed. I didn't know what to do; I knew they were still down stairs. I could practically _feel_ them. I walked to the other side of the room and turned on my Ihome. The first song to come on was Flake by Jack Johnson. It instantly calmed me. I loved that about his songs. I cranked it as high as I could without awaking the other side of town. I let my hips sway to the music as I sung along, cleaning up my room as I went. I opened my window feeling the fresh air hit me in the face. It felt really good. I was sweating slightly; I ran my forearm across my head and gasped at how warm I felt.

I ran to the bathroom down the hall, ripping open the door. I nearly ripped everything out of the medicine cabinet before I found the thermometer. I pressed the button and set it under my tongue trying to stay calm.

It beeped and I tore it away from my mouth. It read 105 degrees Fahrenheit. _Shit, someday._ I took a deep breath ready to yell to mom I needed to go to the doctor, _now._

"Damn it," I looked over to see Jacob standing over me looking down at the thermometer. He looked at me now, "We were hoping to get to talk to you before this happened."

I gave him a confused look… but just when I was about to ask him, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I grabbed at my neck, gasping for air. I kept sucking in air, but I still couldn't breath. I sat on the bath tub edge still panting.

Jake picked me up in his arms, but his heat wasn't helping whatsoever. I pushed against him, but he was too strong for me, not to mention I suddenly felt exhausted. My vision blurred, as I looked up to Jake. When my sight finally returned I saw Jacobs lips moving, but heard nothing.

Another pain shot through me. I closed my eyes tight as my head throbbed in pain. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't control my voice. A different pain shot through my right shoulder, then my left.

I began to hyperventilate. I couldn't even open my eyes. _I'm going to die._ With that thought I heard my scream break what I thought would forever be silence.


End file.
